


我可否把你比作夏日？（上）

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 泰莉娅向国王引荐了一位舞姿动人的神秘女郎。





	我可否把你比作夏日？（上）

在人群和树影之间的空地上，有位女郎在起舞。  
她赤足踏着一张旧波斯地毯，一条精致的饰链挂在纤细的脚踝上，上面金色的小铃随着她的舞步叮咚作响。她皮肤黝黑，双肩袒露，两条细长的双臂将一面小手鼓高举过头，敲出轻快的鼓点。她踩着鼓点狂舞，窈窕而轻盈，金色胸衣下摆的流苏频频晃动，暗红的纱裙随着舞步飘扬，不时露出修长的双腿。篝火的映照下，她汗湿的肩颈像是涂了一层蜂蜜，打着卷的长发如暗夜中的鸦羽，每当那双烈焰般的眼睛扫视人群，都会引起一阵喧哗。

她可真美。  
泰莉娅•弗塔根屏住呼吸，像个盯着炉火发呆的孩子那样出神地望着女郎上下翻飞的裙摆，她就像是仲夏火焰节上永不熄灭的烈焰，来势汹汹，烧灼滚烫。一声尖锐的哨声从人群中传来，伴随着一些低俗的言语骚扰，泰莉娅朝声源望去，那是个人高马大面露凶相的醉汉，此时正毫不掩饰地贪婪审视着那跳舞的女郎，隔着几米远泰莉娅都能闻见那人身上的酒气。短发的少女皱了皱眉，这太失礼了，她朝那醉汉投去一个威慑的瞪视。或许是由于她背上扛了把硕大的双手锤，或许是由于那个黑皮肤的姑娘完全没有理会他，或许只是他醉的实在够呛，总之他没再做出类似不敬的举动，转而一副昏昏欲睡的模样。  
泰莉娅一点儿都没有后悔应安度因•乌瑞恩国王之邀来到暴风城。这座美丽的白城和库尔提拉斯一样临近海滨，但却多了一份庄严。她第一次骑马路过英雄谷是忍不住低声赞叹。“他们是联盟的远征军英雄。”安度因国王和她骑马并行，温和而耐心地向她介绍着英雄的事迹，“那是图拉扬，他——”还没能国王说完，她就滔滔不绝地开口，“他曾是一名牧师，后来经法奥主教的推荐，与乌瑟尔•光明使者、赛丹•达索汉、提里奥•弗丁等人一同成为了白银之手骑士团第一批受洗礼的圣骑士！‘我们以鲜血捍卫荣誉，我的朋友，你是公正与美德的化身，你的名字将是我们永远的荣……’”直到她看到国王忍俊不禁的脸才戛然而止。她有点羞赧地吞吐道，“我很抱歉，陛下，我太兴奋了——我是说，我从小就爱死了那些东部王国的传奇故事。”“你无需道歉。”金发的国王带着一贯的谦和，“希望真实的东部王国没让你失望。”  
东部王国完全没让她失望。或者说，真实的它远比那些故事更加动人。金色夕阳中的光明大教堂，宏伟壮阔的英雄谷，静谧祥和的艾尔文森林……她像个出笼的小鸟一样整天四处周游，几乎甚少回到暴风要塞歇脚。现在是七月，人们在世界各地的火焰节营地都点燃了篝火，用五彩旗帜和五朔节花柱庆祝夏季到来。那些故事中可没提到仲夏火焰节的炙热，那些飘扬的彩旗，耀眼的烟花，喧闹的人群和永不熄灭的篝火……

今年的仲夏火焰节庆典依然在闪金镇举行，就连镇上的人都说今年的庆典和往常都不一样，往年可没有这样火辣的姑娘。一位自称是“黑女士”的异域女郎是今年庆典上最惹人注目的风景。往年，那些冒险者往往会选择铁炉堡作为欢度节日的首选，有什么比在大锻炉旁度过火焰节更火热的呢？但如今，就连那些给自己的胡须编辫子，大口灌辣酒的矮人们都不惜离开家乡，千里迢迢奔赴暴风城，只为在闪金镇一窥那神秘女郎的风采。

鼓声停下了。  
那深色皮肤的女郎朝人群微微颔首，掌声和欢呼立即响起，鲜花和亮闪闪的金币从四遍八方掷来，堆在她的脚下。她转过身，从身侧的地面上提起一个绘着繁琐花纹的黑色陶罐，把它抱在胸前。人群安静了下来。泰莉娅屏息静待着。  
那红裙的女郎开始唱歌了。  
她用一种泰莉娅从未听过的语言歌唱，像是埋藏在洞穴深处的银盘相互撞击发出阵阵回响，听上去危险又令人迷醉。她红色的双眼在火光下熠熠生辉，人群看着她就像夏虫欲扑向火。很快，一个同样美丽而危险的生物就从那陶罐中探出头来，随着她的歌声轻晃着身躯——那是一条乌黑发亮的小蛇。那漂亮的小东西缓缓爬出罐子，顺着女郎赤裸的脚踝向上盘旋，缠上她的腰身，顺着她的肩臂扭动，棕色的皮肤和乌黑的鳞片纠缠在一起，像一幅怪异却协调的抽象画，当那条黑蛇即将缠上她的脖颈时，歌声停止了。  
人群如同大梦方醒般睁圆了眼睛，那条黑蛇在瞬间消失了。但马上，大家就意识到它跑到了哪儿，一声犀利的惨叫响起，泰莉娅循声望去——正是刚才那位朝女郎吹口哨并出口不逊的醉汉，那条蛇不知怎的突然盘绕在他的颈间，分叉的黑色小舌嘶嘶作响。泰莉娅有点儿开心地看着他快要吓得瘫软在地，看来这位黑女士完全没有忘记他之前的冒犯。  
黑女士懒洋洋地开口道，“别担心，它是个剧毒的小美人，可不会伤害你的——只要你保持绝对静止。”那醉汉瞬间绷得僵直，连颤抖都憋了回去，但那个小家伙依然在他脸前晃来晃去，并且狠狠咬了他的鼻尖，男人发出一阵哭号。那女郎饶有兴趣地盯了他好一会儿，才漫不经心地打了个响指——那条小蛇瞬间回到了她的手臂上，人群发出惊讶的抽气。她满意地看着那男人捂着脸颓然瘫坐在地上。“我开玩笑呢。”她亲昵地用手指抵了低小蛇的脑袋，它的尖牙磕了磕她的手，“它没有毒，而且不管你是动还是不动，它总喜欢咬点儿什么。”在人群的欢笑声中，那人骂骂咧咧地跑开了。

那女郎再次轻盈地脚尖点地，人群惊讶地看着那块旧波斯毯离地升空，她就像长有翅膀那样稳稳地居于其上，泰莉娅昂头看着她越升越高，直到看不清她的脸。她不知从哪儿拿出一盒火柴，划亮了一根，然后轻轻靠近嘴边。  
泰莉娅发出一声兴奋的叫嚷，像个小女孩那样雀跃着——金红的烈焰从女郎口边熊熊燃起，点燃了仲夏的午夜，那些散落的火星像是有生命的精灵在夜空中跳越盘旋，泰莉娅恍惚间产生了某种错觉，仿佛这些火焰是真的从她的胸腔中迸发的一般。她伸出手，金色的火星落在她的手心，片刻之后她吃痛地甩了甩手。那可不是什么单纯的漂亮小玩意儿，不是什么写在书里故弄玄虚的戏法，这是真正的，属于仲夏火焰节的火花。

待人群终于逐渐散去后，泰莉娅仍徘徊在树影间，注视着那为黑女士慵懒地舒展自己的身躯，她很想上前和那位女郎搭话，询问她明日是否还有演出的计划。这绝对是她见过的最动人心魄的美丽场景之一，就连那些本地人也真么觉得，她真希望她的朋友——安度因国王本人也能来见见这样的节日庆典，但他最近几乎从未离开过暴风要塞。战争前线的战事一触即发，他们与部落之间的关系紧张的像张拉满的弓，他绝不会放任自己的。尽管她知道，明天就是国王本人的生日，可他依然毫不懈怠——要是他也能看到这样美丽炙热的舞姿就好了，泰莉娅有些遗憾地想着。

那女郎的神色突然有了变化。  
泰莉娅看到她突然偏过头扫视着身前的树林。很快，几个高大的身影就来到了火光之下。泰莉娅一眼就认出为首的那个男人就是先前被女郎捉弄的醉汉，他带了三四个同样粗壮的同伙。“如果你今晚配合一些，今晚我们也许会让你好受一点儿，婊子。”那个先前被戏耍过的男人盯着黑女士金色的胸衣，不怀好意地步步逼近。“既然你那么喜欢在大庭广众之下跳舞，你可以和我们轮流试试，或者三个人一起更能满足你？”  
泰莉娅，一腔热血，满脑侠义，从小看骑士传奇长大的泰莉娅，此时气愤的如同被偷去幼崽的猫。那位女士让火焰节变得无与伦比，她展现自己的美是她的自由，而不是被人渣骚扰的借口。那黑皮肤的女郎发出一阵嗤笑，然后轻启双唇——

但没人知道她可能要说出什么了。  
泰莉娅从树影中一跃而起，扛着那个快有自己半个身子大，镶有库尔提拉斯徽记的重锤朝为首的那人挥去。虽然背后偷袭不是什么值得骄傲的行为，但泰莉娅在不在乎呢，事关危机，她是在拯救一位美丽的姑娘，况且那图谋不轨的混蛋纯属活该。她身手矫健，臂力可观，至少收拾几个乡间的醉汉不在话下，她一锤下去那家伙就晕三倒四地躺了下去，“你们是要一个一个来还是一起上？”她单手把锤扛在肩上，无畏地扫视着那几个男子。那几个同伙先是吃了一惊，随即发现来着只是一个身形娇小的年轻女性，就再次放松了警惕，骂骂咧咧地坏笑着围上前来。  
“看来你们是想要一起被痛揍一顿了。”

 

————————————————  
泰莉娅偏过脑袋，躲过最后一位站立的男人的一记劈砍，快速地闪动到那人身后，干脆利落地锤翻了他。从打斗开始到结束，不超过三分钟，短发的女孩收起大锤，喘了喘气，转过头对那位黑皮肤的女郎问道，“你没事吧？”  
真奇怪，她方才不假思索冲上前去和三四个壮汉近身搏击的时候没有什么恐慌和畏惧，但现在，当黑女士那双红色的眼睛直视自己时，她却感到一阵莫名的心悸。那女郎的眼睛微微张大，但很快那份惊讶就被她压下了。当然，泰莉娅完全没发现这个，她只顾支支吾吾地解释，“我一直看你的演出，它棒极了——我是说，你棒极了，我从未见过这样动人的舞蹈，我注意到有混账在找麻烦，真希望他们没吓到你，哦，哦，我——”她终于平静下来，朝那女郎伸出手，“我叫泰莉娅，很高兴能帮上你的忙。”  
几秒之后，她看见那黑皮肤的姑娘笑出了声，然后伸手向前，有力地回握了她的手。  
“拉茜欧娜。”  
她懒洋洋地开口，发出丝绸般的声音，“感谢你出手相助，很高兴认识你，泰莉娅。无论如何，请允许我请你喝杯茶。”她微微倾身，邀请少女来她的帐篷稍事休息。

泰莉娅走进那座不起眼的小帐篷，然后惊奇地发现里面比外边看上去要大上不少，拉茜欧娜朝她眨了眨眼睛，这一定是某种空间魔法。她在旧地毯上坐下，而后惊奇的发现那正是早些时候女郎跳舞时踏着的那块。她接过帐篷主人递来的一杯热腾腾的红茶，在氤氲的水汽之间打了大大的个哈欠，“你看上去很累了。”拉茜欧娜注视着她，“现在很晚了，如果你不介意的话你今晚可以在我这里休息。”  
那听上去可真不错。泰莉娅暗自想着，这帐篷看上去相当舒适，而且充盈着一种熟悉的香气，闻起来和那女郎身上的一样，像是橙花油混上佛手柑，以及燃烧的琥珀。但她不能就这样贸然打扰一位独身的姑娘，这太失礼了，她应该——  
“哦，那听上去可真不错。”  
她脱口而出，丝毫不知这话是如何溜出她的嘴边的。拉茜欧娜毫不意外的朝她笑了笑，紧靠着她坐下，手指玩着自己右耳上亮晶晶的耳环。  
“我没有黄金可以给你。但我可以答应你一件事，只要我能办到，算是某种……报恩。”她慢悠悠地说着，手指在空中描绘着不知名的图案。

真希望能让安度因国王看到你的舞蹈。泰莉娅想着，就像方才观看她跳舞的时想到的那样，他需要缓解一下紧绷的神经，而且不知为何，她觉得国王本人一定会非常欣赏这个的。但着太不礼貌了！她出手救助她只是因为她需要帮助，向人索取报酬听上去像是雇佣兵会干的事情，而不是自己该做的，她该告诉她刚好赶上这个是自己应该做的，她完全没必要放在心上——  
“如果你明天有空的话，我希望能请你来到暴风城为我的一位友人跳一场舞。”  
该死。泰莉娅说完这话就立即捂住了嘴，她今天是怎么回事？她一定是困过头了。

拉茜欧娜挑了挑眉，嘴角略微上扬，许久之后，她答道，“这会是我的荣幸。”  
她站起身，给泰莉娅续了杯茶，“在你睡觉之前，也许会想继续进行些属于……‘女孩’之间的谈话，也许你会乐意和我分享你的成长故事……以及你的那位‘朋友’。”  
“然后你会和我讲讲你的故事？”泰莉娅不假思索开口，而后又是一副懊恼的模样。  
“当然。”她笑着晃了晃脑袋。

 

————————————————  
“你知道，让你昨晚告诉我，你想要我为一位‘朋友’跳舞的时候，我还以为他会是一位……普通一些的朋友。”拉茜欧娜站在暴风要塞暂属于泰莉娅的房间，倚靠着窗户眺望残阳。金红的夕阳照耀着她乌黑的长发，她看上去好极了，一枚水滴状的红色耳坠挂在她的右耳，取代了那个大的夸张的金色耳环，依然是裸露着肩臂的金色胸衣，长而多层的暗红色裙摆扫过她的小腿，赤裸的脚踝上还挂着那串金色小铃。  
“我很抱歉……我不该贸然提出这样的要求，但是今天是国王陛下的生日，我猜你的演出是我所见到的，想到的，最动人的礼物了。”泰莉娅注视着她，每当她望进那双火焰般的双眼都会毫无来由的晕眩。  
“哦——”拉茜欧娜拖着长长的调子，一脸玩味地揶揄着，“所以，我是一份献给国王陛下的生日礼物？”  
“不，我不是这个意思，我是指……你独一无二，惊心动魄，而且说不定马上就要离开……这样动人的演出，如果他一直看不到的话，那就太可惜了。”泰莉娅红着脸语无伦次地小声嘟哝着。  
“我理解了……我想你是来唤我出场的，”拉茜欧娜轻笑出声，“我准备好了。”  
那像是在说给自己听。  
她轻盈地踏步上前，推开房间的门。

——TBC——

**Author's Note:**

> 1.ooc到极点，这只是为了满足我的私人趣味，无论如何我都要搞上“拉茜欧娜”。  
> 2.如果你嗅到了泰莉娅x“拉茜欧娜”的味道……那是我故意的。  
> 我可否将你比作夏日？  
> 你比夏天更可爱温和  
> 狂风会吹落五月的花蕾，  
> 夏季赁期太短结束太快，  
> 骄阳的光焰有时会太强，  
> 常常有遮暗他金色的脸  
> 一切美好事物难免凋零，  
> 或因偶然，或因自然变迁；  
> 但你的长夏将永不消逝，  
> 你的美也将永恒存在：  
> 当你进入与时共存的诗，  
> 死神难夸口，阴影难覆盖：  
> 只要人能呼吸，眼能看见，  
> 这诗行就会让你生命重现。  
> ——莎士比亚 十四行诗 第十八首


End file.
